What Should Have Been
by Mablestory
Summary: A rewrite of Season 2 Episode 21: Triangle-A-Rooney. DO NOT READ ON IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN IT. This is a one-shot about what would have happened if Liv and Holden actually kissed in the music room. This is also what I wanted to happen. It probably wouldn't if they did, it would just go on like normal, but you get the idea. Ages 9 and up. Enjoy!


Liv and Holden gazed at each other as they sang the final line together; "I'd never lever let it go this time."

They both drew closer to each other, closing their eyes. Liv knew it was wrong. Holden was dating Andie. But she couldn't help herself. She drew nearer to him, and finally, her lips landed on his in a passionate kiss. Liv's heart beat faster. It felt so amazing.

She had waited so long for this, and she never wanted the moment to end. Holden wrapped his arms around her neck, and they sort of swayed on the piano bench. Then the doorknob rattled, and they both pulled away a second after none other than Willow came in.

" _Whoa!"_

Liv gave a surprised screech and stood up, backing up against the music stands. Holden stood up and nervously dusted off his jeans. "What's going on in here?"

"Um..." Liv began.

"Yeah, what's going on in here?" Andie walked in the room. Liv could swear her heart skipped a beat. "That duet sounds _amazing_!"

Liv let out a huge, shaky breath that she didn't realize she'd been holding. "We have to do it on Nimbus at Night," Andie said, not noticing. Willow crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm not sure we wanna go down that road."

"No, it's killer!" Andie assured. "Let's work on an arrangement."

"Tell you what," Willow replied. She shoved Andie over to Holden. "You and Holden work out the song, as a _couple_. Liv and I will just work on some vocal exercises. Okay."

She pulled Liv to the doorway. "Try this. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no... _NO!"_

* * *

When they arrived at the house, Willow opened the door, still dragging Liv by the arm. When they stepped in, she finally let go, and glared at Maddie, who was watching some show on TV. "Maddie, you have to fix this," she demanded. "I just caught Liv and Holden _kissing_ in the music room. There were even cartoon unicorns _circling their heads!_ "

Maddie got up while her sister twirled her hair. "Liv, is that true?"

"Uh..."

Willow scoffed.

"Okay. Fine. Me and Holden had... A romantic moment. And it was really intense... I don't know, guys. I really thought that I had swept this crush I have on Holden under a rug, but now there just this big, dusty, like, rug bump of feelings," Liv admitted.

Willow nodded. "Then you take that rug out, _and you beat it with a stick!"_

Liv flinched, and Maddie looked at Willow. "Okay, so I think we all just need to calm down a little bit," she said, rubbing her back. "Mostly _Willow_ should calm down," she added.

"I just have to shut those feelings down for good, that's all," Liv said, pushing away her thoughts of _H_ _ow can I, when I_ kissed _him?_ and It's not _going to be easy_.

"It's open season on unicorns," Willow declared, nodding and smiling to herself.

"Okay, you like, seriously need to dial it down," Maddie countered.

"I know, I know," Willow replied. "I know."

* * *

Holden looked over to Liv, who was just arriving to the set of Nimbus at Night.

"Hey."

"Hi," Liv said. "I really think we need to talk about what happened."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it."

"Thinking about what?" Andie arrived just in time to ruin the conversation.

"Uh, uh... Just thinking about... Blowing the roof off this place!"

Holden imitated an explosion.

"But, you know, it's just gonna be so hard following Joanne Squawkers," Liv joked.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Welcome back, Stevens Point! Boy, do I have a treat for you. Joining me here tonight is the winner of this year's Battle of the Bands, The Dream! Welcome to the show, guys," he said once everyone had sat down.

"Thank you," Liv replied. "Thank you so much for having us."

"Now, Liv Rooney, you're kind of a big deal. Some would even say you're the Johnny Nimbus of Hollywood."

Liv laughed. "Aw. No one's ever said that Johnny." She blew a quick kiss to the crowd.

"Give it time, kid, you'll get there. Now, my sources tell me there is a couple in this band."

Liv said a quick "Aww," looking at Holden and Andie.

"Liv, Holden. How long have you been deeply in love?"

Both Liv and Holden went like, "Ooh, no, no," while Andie and Willow laughed.

Then Liv and Andie said at the same time, "Actually," before Liv let Andie continue. "Johnny, uh, Holden and _I_ are the couple."

"And don't they make a great one?" Willow plied.

"They do! Come on, Stevens Point. Put your hands together for Holden and Andie. Handie!"

Everybody clapped.

When the audience had died down, Johnny continued. "You know, Old Johnny Cupid should have said something there, cause I can tell that Andie is one smitten kitten."

"Guilty," Andie admitted, smiling.

And what about you, Holden? Are you as smitten as this kitten?"

"She's the.. The apple of my eye, Johnny."

"Alrighty. Well, I think now, it's time for The Dream to sing. What song are you guys gonna sing today, huh?"

"Well, we thought Liv and Holden should sing "True Love" cause they're the better singers, and then me and Willow can join at some parts," Andie answered.

"Okay. Wonderful! I'll just get to the piano and we can start."

* * *

When Liv got home, her mom gave her a big hug. "Wonderful job, sweetie. I loved your duet!"

Liv chuckled. "Thanks, mom."

Maddie walked up to her. "You did great, Liv. But I gotta go beat Reggie. See ya later?"

Liv giggled. "Yeah. See ya."

When Maddie left the room, there was a knock on the door. Liv walked over to answer it. It was Holden.

"Uh, Holden."

"I'll give you two some privacy," Karen said, walking out of the room.

Liv watched her go, then turned around and beckoned Holden to come inside. They sat on the couch, and Holden began. "Andie broke up with me."

Liv gaped. "What?"

Holden sighed and nodded. "Well, are you okay? What happened?"

"She told me that she saw the look in both my eyes and yours as we sang the duet on Nimbus at Night. She said that... That I'm better with you than with her."

Liv paused, biting her lip. "And is it... Do you... Did you agree?"

"She walked away before I could say anything."

"So... Is that her giving permission for us to date? Or is she angry?"

Holden shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it was. She sounded regretful, not mad though. So angry is out of the question I just don't know what she meant for us to do. I don't have the slightest clue."

"Well, I have no idea, either," Liv said. "I don't know. Would she be upset if we dated?"

Holden thought about it for a moment. "Probably not, since she flat out said I should be dating _you_ instead of _her_."

Liv laughed, and Holden joined in.

"So, I guess we're okay to date now?" Liv finally asked.

Holden smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

Liv thought about either hugging him or kissing him. Eventually she decided they'd had enough hugs, and closed the distance between them. They also hugged anyways, and that's how Liv knew she'd made the right decision.

"Well... Bye, Holden."

"See you tomorrow."

And Liv was so happy, she ran upstairs, flopped onto her bed and squealed into her pillow.

 **The End**


End file.
